Ectober 2017
by Ashjd55
Summary: It's finally October and you Phans know what that means! It's Ectober! Follow me as I write a one-shot a day the whole month of October! I found the themes that I'm using on Instagram by the user @vlad (single underscore) masters (Two underscores). PM me if you wanna use the themes I'm using! #Ectober2017
1. Day 1: Decorations

**Day 1: Decorations**

 **Summary: Danny and co. decorate Casper High for a halloween dance**

Halloween. The time for candy, costumes, spooky decorations, school dances and ghost stories. In most places, people only hear these tales of spirits once a year. In Amity Park, however, these stories about ghosts are heard on a daily basis and is the place you want to be if you are interested in the paranormal.

At the town's only high school, Casper High, three students are making sure that all the decorations were in place for the school dance later that evening. These three students were infamous at Casper for their odd behavior. They would take off at the most peculiar times, namely, when a ghost attacked the school. Their names are Danny Fenton, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley.

Samantha "Sam" Manson is the only girl in the trio. She is a huge activist and always wants her voice to be heard. She's also big on equal rights for all, including ghosts. She thinks that everyone should be who they are and not be judged for it and because of this she, is a goth, much to her parents dismay. She is also an ultra-recyclo vegetarian, which means she doesn't eat anything with a face on it. She also secretly has a crush on Danny, who's too clueless to figure it out.

The next member of the trio is Tucker Foley.

He is big on technology and always has a PDA in hand. He's thinks very highly of himself and always ends up flirting with some girl. Usually these attempts at flirting end up with Tucker getting his eyes clawed out by the girl. He is also a carnivore, literally. This is the biggest difference between Tucker and Sam and because of this conflict, they usually end up fighting over it. Tucker's also infamous for jinxing things. One time, he decided to get rid of his, 'techno-geek' image and try to make a new image for himself. As usual for Tucker, that attempt ended terribly. He went from being labeled, 'techno-geek' to 'bad luck Tuck' in just a matter of minutes. In his defense however, it was Johnny 13's shadow that made the truck fall and hit the roller coaster.

The final member for the trio is Danny Fenton.

Danny comes from the 'family of freaks' as said by most of the students at Casper high. His parents are ghost hunters. They've been obsessed with ghosts for as long as they can remember. They have went so far as to try and see if they could build a portal into the 'Ghost Dimension' as they so called it. In speaking of that portal, there's one thing you must know about Danny, but shhh… you can't tell anyone! Danny is secretly, Danny Phantom, Amity Park's ghost fighting superhero! He got his powers after being persuaded by Sam to go into the portal his parents were building. He tripped, and his hand hit the on switch that his dad just so happen to install in there. That's probably why it didn't work at first, but hey, that's a story for another time. He just so happens to also have a secret crush on Sam, but is too scared to tell her. Now let's get back to the mysterious trio.

"Come on guys! We need to finish before we don't have any time to get home and get into our costumes!" Tucker exclaims as he finishes putting the last of the plastic pumpkins on the tables in the gym.

An audible sigh could be heard all across the room, "This would be so much easier if I could use my powers, but with cameras everywhere, it's almost impossible to find a good spot." Danny sighs from the top of the ladder he was standing on, "Stupid Plasmius and his anti-ghost laws..." He was trying to finish the last of the lights that would illuminate the gym later that evening for Casper High's Halloween Spookathon Dance. He was about to hang the last of the lights around the bleachers when he was coming down his foot slipped and he fell straight to the ground, "Owwwwww…. Okay, that really really hurt." he said as he put his hand on his head.

Luckily Sam was nearby and helps the raven haired teen up, "Are you okay Danny?".

He nods in response, "Yeah, I think so. Man, I get knocked into walls and buildings all the time. Compared to that, that fall was nothing… but it still hurt."

"Well, at least you're okay," She says back, "and that's all that matters." She whispers to herself. Her beautiful amethyst colored eyes meet icy blue ones for a moment and then they quickly glance the other way where they both blush deeply.

"Lovebirds!" Tucker blurts out from the bottom of the bleachers.

"We're not lovebirds!" They say in unison.

"Whatever you say guys. Well, that's all of the decorations right? Let's get home and get ready for the dance!" Tucker exclaims happily.

"You're only excited since I lost our bet and you got to pick out our costumes…" Sam deadpanned.

"Exactly! Now come on!" Tucker shouts as he runs to get his things.

Danny takes a look around the gym where he sees something very interesting, "Tucker…? What's _that_?" he asks, pointing his index finger that a whole station dedicated to him! Well, half of him anyways.

Sam looks at where Danny is pointing where she yells, "Tucker are you crazy? You made a stand for Danny Phantom?!"

"Oh come on guys! Do you know how much money we'll make from this! The entire school loves Danny Phantom and what better way to celebrate halloween by with a selfie of you and a cut-out of the town's ghostly hero!" Tucker explains, "and don't forget about all the merch you could buy

Sam sighs, "You know that we don't get any of the money right?"

"Oh contraire. I already talked to Lancer about it. He said we would get half of whatever money the stand makes tonight! It's golden!" Tucker retorts.

"I guess it's alright. I just need to stay away from it tonight then," Danny begins, "I mean, if I get too close, people might figure out I'm Phantom and I don't need that kind of pressure right now. Plus, who even gave you all that stuff for that booth anyways?"

"The art classes did apparently! When I asked Mr. Lancer if I could do the booth he just handed me a huge box of things that the art classes and other things that the other classes have made of you," Tucker explained, "Ah… the things people will do for the hero they admire…"

"If this plan of yours backfires Tucker, and Danny's secret is blown, I'm blaming you." Sam says, irritation clear as day in her voice.

Tucker nods, "Sounds fair. Now, let's go to Danny's and see you two in your costumes!"

*LATER THAT SAME EVENING...*

The trio walks into Casper High wearing their costumes, "Tucker, I can't believe you made me wear this!" Danny complains as he walks through the door. Tucker thought it would be a great idea to have all three of them be themselves, but the evil versions of themselves. Yes, that meant that Tucker was dressed as how he looked when he became 'pharaoh' a few months back during the Student Council elections. That also means that Sam is dressed as herself when she was taken over by Undergrowth a few weeks back. Finally Danny, much to his dismay, he was dressed as his evil future self, Dan. Thankfully, Danny didn't allow him to get anything more than make the costume. He wanted to at least try and keep his secret, but with this costume, who knows. Plus, he didn't want to be reminded of that situation. It may have happened months ago now, but he really doesn't want to be reminded of it.

"Oh come on Danny! Don't be so sour! I worked hard on these costumes!" Tucker says. Danny simply rolls his eyes. If he thought his secret was in jeopardy before he had to wear this, now he was definitely sure. He'd have to be very careful about who he interacts with and how close he gets to the 'Phantom Booth'.

The trio make their way to the gym where they are greeted by Dash, Paulina, and Kwan, but didn't know it. Dash was dressed as his hero, Danny Phantom. He even went as far as to make his hair white! Though he was disappointed that his mom said no when he asked her if he could get neon green contacts, "You'll poke your eye out!" she said.

Paulina was dressed as a princess, claiming that she's 'cute and adorable' and deserves to wear a princess dress and that Dash, as Danny Phantom, would save her from danger like he has so many times already.

Kwan was dressed as a ghostbuster. His role is a ghost hunter that would try and catch Danny Phantom, though in reality, he's very thankful that the city has a person who protects it. He would even go as far as to say he could even save the whole world!

"Hey losers!" Came Dash's authoritative voice. The trio froze in their tracks and slowly turn to look at the A-Lister, "I must say I'm impressed with the decorations. I didn't think you geeks could handle it," He pauses again and looks at their costumes, "Hey guys, look at these costumes!" He starts laughing and that was soon followed by the other two A-Listers.

Paulina finally stopped laughing for a moment and looks at Tucker, "What are you supposed to be? A pharaoh?" She pauses for a minute, "Why does that outfit look so familiar...?"

"Stupid scepter!" Tucker whisper-shotued. Danny and Sam quietly snicker at the comment, which leads to Tucker glaring at them.

"And what's with you?" She asks, pointing at Sam's costume, which was all green, "I thought that since you were goth all you do is wear black?"

Sam scoffed at her statement, "You know what Paulina, you're right! Since I'm a goth, I always have to wear black," She began. Danny and Tucker exchange looks that say, 'this could get ugly, let's be ready to get her out of here if it does', " However, Halloween is the one day of year you are allowed to wear costumes in public, and I'm surprised that you were able to figure out that not all halloween costumes are all black!" She says sarcastically.

"Uhhh, Sam? Why don't you go get us some punch?" Tucker says franticly.

"Gladly…" She hisses as she storms off. Danny and Tucker both sigh in relief as they quietly try to sneak off.

"Hey Fenton! Who are you supposed to be? Danny Phantom?" Dash asks curiously.

Danny and Tucker freeze, but then realize that there was no denying it, "Actually, yes. I'm Danny Phantom."

Dash, Kwan, and Paulina burst out into laughter yet again by Danny's statement. When they stop, Dash looks up and from the corner of his eye he could see a booth dedicated to Danny Phantom.

He looked at the cut-out of Danny Phantom.

He then looked at Fenton.

Same hair style. That's weird…? A coincidence maybe?

He looked back at Phantom's cut-out at the booth

He looked back at Fenton again.

Change his usual ocean blue eye color to toxic neon green and his raven hair color to snow white. What is this? What does this mean?

Same first name and similar sound last name. Okay, this just went from creepy to weird. Two coincidences. Is this a trick?

Then back again at the cut-out of Phantom.

'But why does his outfit look different than Phantoms?' Dash thought. What the hell was going on? There's too many coincidences here! Unless… no, it can't be… "Yo-you're kidding right?" He stutters, his now trembling finger pointing to the booth behind him. Danny, Paulina, Kwan, and Tucker look at where Dash is pointing and their eyes widen. Oh boy, Danny has some serious explaining to do now!

"Oh man! Tucker! I told you the booth was a bad idea!" Danny crys aloud.

"How would I know that Dash of all people would be able to connect the dots by seeing you two side by side!?" He exclaims frantically. Oh man, Sam's gonna kill him!

Authors note: OMG IT'S FINALLY OCTOBER! Just to let you know, I totally bs-ed this one-shot. I had no idea how it would turn out. The way I wrote the beginning isn't my usual writing style, so if you didn't care for it, I apologize, but once I get to the angstier and darker stuff, my writing style will go back. It's just that I don't write fluffy things too often and this is the first fluffy thing I've written in a while. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it and I'll see you in the next entry! Also, I may have stolen the idea of the Trio's costumes from a post on Deviantart by Pisces19 where the characters were wearing the costumes I described here! Credit to Instagram user vlad_masters_ for the list of entries I'll be doing this month and credit to Pisces19 on Deviantart for helping me decide on what costumes the A-Listers and the Trio would wear! Also, I'm sorry for stealing it!

Love,

Ashjd55


	2. Day 2: Fangs

**Day 2: Fangs**

 **Summary: It's school picture day and the Trio are talking about pulling pranks in their school photos.**

School picture day, the one day of year that you have to dress nicely for school. Today was school picture day for Amity Park's only high school, Casper High. Amity Park residents Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley were making their way towards Casper High for another fun filled day of learning, "So Danny, how many ghosts did you have to fight last night?" Tucker asked. Tucker Foley, a techno-geek, meat connoisseur and ladies man. Let's not forget Danny's best friend since like forever!

The raven haired teen sighed, "Well, I fought Skulker twice, and I had to stuff the Box Ghost into the Fenton Thermos twice." Danny Fenton, a geeky nerdy kid from a infamous family of ghost hunters. A little over a year ago he went into his parents ghost portal where his hand accidentally hit the on switch and it turned on with him inside. However, from that accident he got ghost powers and when he noticed that ghosts were real and were attacking his home town, he decided that he would be the ghost fighting superhero Amity Park needed.

"Ouch, that's gotta sting." Tucker sympathizes with the ghost hero.

"So… why didn't you call us? You know we would have helped you." Sam asks. Sam Manson, the only girl in the trio and also one of Danny's best friends. She's a goth ultra-recyclo vegetarian activist that will go to extreme lengths to have her voice heard.

"Because!" Danny exclaims, "Tucker is impossible to wake up, and you are literally a beast if you're woken up!" Danny glances away and whispers to himself, "Plus… I don't want you guys to get hurt because of me…"

"Look, we can talk about this later okay?" Sam suggests, "Let's just change the topic for now, okay?" Danny and Tucker nod in agreement.

"So, are you guys ready for picture day?" Tucker asks.

Sam laughs at his question, "I might pull of what I did with Dora when we didn't know she was a ghost during that stupid pageant a few weeks ago." She stops for a moment and pulls out a set of fake vampire teeth from the confines of her backpack. She then puts them in her mouth where she then smiles at the two boys causing all three of them to burst into laughter.

"Good one Sam. It suits you well." Danny stated as he clapped.

Sam walks backwards to get ahead of the two boys and bows right in front of them which causes another mass of laughter, "Fake fangs in a school picture… I like it! You should totally do it!" Tucker laughs again and Danny nods in agreement.

Sam puts her index finger and thumb on her chin, "Hmmmmmm… that would make my parents furious, and I get to be unique… I'm in!" The trio high fives as

Then, something dawns on Danny causing him to stop in his tracks, "Why do you have fake fangs in your backpack anyways?" He asks curiously.

"Don't you know what month it is Danny? It's October! It's the month of dark spooky things and vampires! October is a goth's heaven! It's also the one time of year that wearing costumes are looked down upon!" Sam explains excitedly. The trio laughs again and continues walking, Tucker and Danny exchanging looks at each other. They usually only see Sam _this_ happy during the holidays. It really must be something to do with October being associated with gothic things.

Authors Note: OMG THIS IS SOOOOOOO POORLY WRITTEN AND RUSHED IN MY OPINION! I wanted to get something out for you guys today, but just warning you, during the school/work week, don't expect anything grand from me... I'm wayyyyyy too busy to write really long one-shots! I was going to do something totally different for today's entry, but I thought that since it was late and I had something that was related to "fangs" that I would just wing it and post it! I apologize for the short and terribly written one-shot for today! Expect it at least for the rest of the week. Once the weekend hits and I can actually stay up late and write, then expect longer and more decently written chapters! Thanks for understanding and I can't wait to see you guys for tomorrow's Ectober entry!

Love,

Ashjd55


	3. Day 3: Spirits

**Day 3: Spirits**

 **Maddie Fenton finds an interesting book at the library**

Today was October 31st, otherwise known as Halloween, the day of monsters and spirits. Jack and Maddie Fenton knew that it was the perfect time to try and capture Danny Phantom, Amity Park's ghost fighting superhero.

It would be an understatement to say that the eldest Fentons were just a little bit curious about the ghost teen. Whenever they went to try and capture him, they always noticed that he looked and acted more human than any other ghost they have encountered before and they wanted to know why. They wanted to know everything they could about the infamous ghost boy. What made him tick, how did he die, why did he protect Amity Park, but most of all why he was so… human… was it a trick? Maddie certainly thought so. If there was one thing that Maddie Fenton knew, it was that all ghosts were evil and nothing but trouble. They are manipulative, cunning, quick thinkers, and once again, evil.

Another thing that she knew was that every ghost had a reason to keep coming back to Earth. She called it, an 'obsession', something that kept them tied to the tangible world of the living. Maddie hypothesized that it had to deal with how the ghost died or the feeling that the spirit had some sort of unfinished business with the human world. Perhaps it had a grudge and wanted to get some payback?

These are all questions that the Fenton's wanted answers to. All they had to do was capture a ghost and question it and maybe run a few tests? Jack was always the quick to get to the examination part, but they really don't learn anything from it and all they get out of the whole ordeal was a puddle of ectoplasm. Maddie on the other hand, wanted answers. She was the 'ask first, shoot later, type of gal. She knew that if she ever captured Phantom, she'd have to question it before they got to 'ripping it apart, molecule by molecule'.

Funny thing is, the two ectologists never caught any ghosts in their whole career until their son, Danny, somehow got their ghost portal to work a few months back. Their son was a mystery all in itself. Ever since that day, the two parents noticed that Danny was becoming more reclusive and becoming more distant and they don't understand why. They don't want to force it out of him, that'd just create a whole mess of problems that would be impossible to fix if it got too out of hand. They want him to be the one to be open and just tell them what happened and why he started to be more secretive, why his grades started to slip, why he keeps coming home past curfew.

They thought that he might be ghost hunting in secret and doesn't want to tell them, but then they quickly ruled out that theory. Even the incompetent Jack Fenton could tell that neither one of their two children had any interest in the paranormal. They knew that Jazz was very interesting in becoming a psychologist. They also knew that Danny was interested in becoming an astronaut, but with his grades, that dream is unfortunately out the window.

Maddie went to the library to see if there was any new books about the paranormal that she could read in her spare time. When she got to the section, there was a particular book that caught her eye it was called, "Spirit Rituals" it was written by a man named, Frederick Isak Showenhower. Huh, she's never heard of this author before. She decided to open the book and read a couple of pages to see if it was worth checking out.

 _Chapter 1: Preparation for summoning a spirit_

 _In order for you to be able to summon a spirit, you will need the following items…_

 _A 200mL sample of ectoplasm_

 _A small petri dish_

 _Any type of offerings you wish to give_

 _It is shown that the summon will have a higher chance of success if you have offerings._

 _The more offerings equal the greater success rate._

 _9 candles_

 _Chalk_

 _Lighter_

 _If applicable, a photo of the spirit_

 _Once you have acquired these items do the following:_

 _Take the chalk and draw a 5 point star_

 _Make sure that it is a moderately big size_

 _Don't fill it in_

 _Place the 5 of the 9 candles on the 5 points of the star and the other 4 on the points in between the five points._

 _Take the 200mL same of ectoplasm and pour it into the petri dish and place it in the middle of the star_

 _If applicable, place the photo in front of the petri dish_

 _Place any offerings around the petri dish and the photo (If applicable) in the middle of the star_

 _Take the lighter and light the candles_

 _Sit in front of the photo and say the following, in the language._

 _Ho spirito de la submundo. Bonvolu montri al ni vian benon permesante nin ĉe via ĉeesto. Mi alvokas vin … *Spirits name*_

 _Translation: Oh spirit of the underworld. Please show us your blessing by allowing us in your presence. I summon thee... *Spirit name*_

 _The language the phrase is spoken in is Esperanto. There have been reports that ghosts, when they die, become fluent in every dead or ancient language there has ever been. My family has worked with ghosts my entire life and well… I have met some ghosts that only speak Esperanto, some only Latin, and even some that only speak French. Just remember, if it is a dead or ancient language, a spirit should be able to understand it._

 _This is how the ritual works. The Esperanto phrase acts as a trigger and finds the spirit you're searching for and starts pulling at its core. It won't cause the spirit any pain, but they will experience a lot of discomfort and a pulling sensation. Soon after, they'll have no choice but to go to the source of what's pulling on their core, thus transporting them to you. Once they reach you, it would be customary for you to provide the spirit with the offerings that you provided them. After that you ask whatever you wish to ask and let the spirit go back to whatever they were doing before._

Maddie closes the book rather audibly. She had made her choice. She would check out this book, and summon Danny Phantom… then… then she and Jack would be able to get all the answers they needed, and even a some samples for future reference.

Authors Note: OMG! I ACTUALLY WROTE SOMETHING DECENT FOR ONCE! I know that this is kinda cliffhang-y and I apologize, but I'm really pressed for time. I'll make a deal with you guys if you'd like... I'll write a second part to this once Ectober is over! I really wanted to write more for this, but then I realized that I prob wouldn't get any sleep if I did, and I'm really really busy and stuff so yeah. Like I said yesterday, once the weekend hits, I'm gonna be writing like a madman. I'll hopefully get most of next week done this weekend so all I'll have to worry about is publishing the entry every night. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this entry and I'll see you guys tomorrow!

Love,

Ashjd55

P.S: Please don't forget to review, favorite, and follow this story! Also, feel free to give me writing advice and whatnot... ^^; Love ya~ Peace~


	4. Day 4: Memories

**Day 4: Memories**

 **Summary: Accidents happen.**

Life. Life was a mystery that no one can understand.

Why did life like to mess with people? Why was life so cruel and so unforgiving? It takes away so many innocent lives everyday... and for what? To make room for more people that will grow up only to die themselves? Why do humans even exist at all? What is their purpose? Their function? Humans are so prone to violence that it creates mass panic that no one can escape. Sometimes, a person's cause of death is an accident. Just ask Sam Manson and Tucker Foley.

 _Three fourteen year old teenagers who were hanging out at their friend's house after school one Friday afternoon. , Danny told his friends that his parents, Jack and Maddie Fenton, had finally finished their greatest invention. A ghost portal, or as the Fenton's so creatively called it, the Fenton Ghost Portal. It's purpose was to allow access to Earth's parallel world, the Ghost Zone. However, when Jack and Maddie tried to show off the invention to their daughter, Jazz, and their son, it didn't work. Plus, the Fenton children wanted to stay far away from anything containing ectoplasm, whether it was food or not._

 _Everyone who knew the Fentons knew that the eldest child, Jasmine, or Jazz, had always had an interest in the human brain and how it worked. She hopes that she'll be able to go to Harvard, Yale, or Stanford and pursue a career in Psychology. They also knew that the youngest Fenton, Daniel, or Danny, had always had an interest in the stars. He hopes that he'll be able to put those relentless hours in front of a space shuttle computer simulation to good use and become an astronaut. So, in response to the whole ordeal, they decided to go sulk and hide in their bedroom and with Danny's sister at the library reading books about psychology, that left Danny, Sam, and Tucker alone when they arrived at the very obvious building._

 _The two friends pestered Danny into showing them the portal the moment they entered Fenton Works. Danny had to think about it for a minute. He always respected his parents rule of, "No one in the lab without parental supervision" rule… but he decided that since the portal didn't work, it would be okay just to show them and prove to them that it didn't work so they'd stop bothering him about it._

" _Alright guys, I showed you the portal. Now can we please get out of here? My parents could be back any minute and I don't want to get in trouble!" Danny cried in distress, "and besides, they say it doesn't work anyway."_

" _Oh come on Danny! A ghost portal? Aren't you just the least bit curious?" Sam pestered._

" _Sam, wasn't it just this morning you said that you didn't like ghosts because they're too mainstream?" Tucker questioned. Sam frowned at him. It was true that she did say that earlier that morning. However, but with her 'unique individuality' and her love for anything spooky and creepy, she just had to check it out._

 _Danny had to think about what the goth girl said for a minute. He will admit, secretly of course, that he was curious about the portal and as people say, curiosity killed the cat, "You know what Sam, you're right! Who knows awesome and super cool things exist on the other side of that portal!"_

 _The techno geek sighed heavily, "I'm telling you guys this is a bad idea!"_

" _Aw, come on Tucker! If I can get this thing to work, a ghost should come out, and then we can prove to the whole town that ghosts exist and that my parents aren't just crazy loons who hunt imaginary ghosts!" Danny reasoned. It's not like Tucker could disagree with that. The Fenton family is stereotyped by the whole city of Amity Park as crazy and weird because of their obsession with ghosts, whether they knew any of the family members or not._

 _Before Tucker could say another word, Sam tossed Danny the jumpsuit his parents has made for him, much to his embarrassment. Sam quickly grabbed her Polaroid camera out of backpack, "smile!" She called as she quickly took a picture of Danny standing in front of the portal. Danny blinked a couple of times to reorient himself from the blinding flash of the camera._

Sam felt tears in her eyes as she remembered that day. The day that changed their lives forever… and not in a good way.

 _Danny gave a curious look to Sam, "What do you want me to do with this?" he asked looking down at the white and black spandex._

" _Duh! I wanna see this thing work! You're the son of the people who built this, so you do the honors. Plus, safety first!" Sam smiled at him._

 _The raven haired teen sighed, "Alright fine, but if this thing doesn't work, can we please go have a Dead Teacher marathon? I wanna rewatch them all before the fourth one comes out in a few weeks." Sam nodded in response. Danny took a deep breath and put on the jumpsuit and slowly walked towards the portal._

As she looked back at her decision she mentally kicked herself. How could she have been so stupid!? Why would she convince him to go into something that could seriously hurt him? She glanced over at Tucker, she knew he would never admit it, but he was crying too. He was right all along… that was a very… very bad idea.

 _Danny walked into the portal, looking to see if there was anything wrong. He didn't see anything. He brushed his hand up against the wall and not looking where he was going, he tripped on a wire his parents must have left in there. However, Danny Fenton didn't notice that his hand had accidently pushed the on/off switch until it was too late. Red lights quickly surrounded him, adrenaline rushing through his veins. He tried to get up, but by then he felt nothing but pain. Excruciating, agonizing pain. Sam and Tucker didn't dare to look. Sam burying herself in Tucker's shirt and Tucker using his bret to cover his eyes, tears threatened to fall from both of the teens eyes. Danny's painful and unforgettable screams filling the sound proof walls of the Fenton's Laboratory. That was the longest ninety seconds of Sam and Tucker's lives and they would never forget that sound. The sound of their friend dying right in front of them._

 _Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the lights died down, but the entire portal was smoking. Sam and Tucker knew they had to get Danny out of there and get help. They started to run over to try and save their friend when..._

 _*BOOOMMM!*_

 _The entire Fenton Portal exploded into smithereens. Metal shrapnel blown everywhere. Sam and Tucker were lucky they didn't get hit with any. Once the smoke cleared, they ran inside of the ruined portal where they found Danny's body, all bloody bruised and burnt. They carried him out, both of them kneeling beside him. Sam and Tucker couldn't take it anymore._

 _They didn't start crying. Crying is for sad things._

 _They wailed. Wailing is for traumatic things like this._

 _Their cries of despair and sorrow now filled the room. They were so loud that it made Jack and Maddie come down to the lab._

 _When they got there, they couldn't believe their eyes._

 _But it didn't take much time for them to realize_

 _Their son's two friends crying and wailing_

 _They thought they were only playing_

 _They see their son, laying in the girl's arms_

 _That raised some definite alarms_

 _They get a closer look only to see_

 _All of the smoke and debris_

 _What they see next makes their eyes go wide_

 _This wasn't something to dwell on…_

 _For their son was gone..._

Authors Note: OMG OMG OMG! I LOVE THIS! It's so dark and depressing... I LOVE IT~ Thanks for reading my Ectober entries! I hope to see you all tomorrow for the next entry!

Love,

Ashjd55


End file.
